Henry and June entertains the offbeats for what a wonderful day
Transcript Betty anne bongo: yes, another day Tommy: your right betty Repunzil: my hair needs a good wash August: what a wonderful day is starting Henry and June: offbeats, ready for entertainment, with some what a wonderful day beats? Offbeats: yeah Henry and June: good Henry: so come on betty anne bongo, tommy, repunzil and august, join the fun June: so, morning song please (Morning song from what a wonderful day plays) Henry and June: the sun is tickling my eyes Like a welcoming suprise Henry: let's get up, let's not get lazy June: sit up, get up, upsy daisy Henry and June: (brush their teeth, wash their face and comb their hair) come on children, let's get up It is time for washing up Henry: don't forget my teeth to brush Even when i'm in a rush June: wash my face and comb my hair Henry and June: now let's pick out what to wear (Drinks milk, eats oats and toast with the offbeats) To the kitchen, breakfast time Here is your cup, here is mine Milk and juice and oats and toast This is what we love the most Henry: Now we don't wanna be late June: It's already half past eight Henry and June: Come on children, let's get dressed Later there'll be time to rest Henry: pull up my trousers, tuck in my shirt June: tie my shoes, put on my skirt Henry and June: pull out our socks put on our hair Take our backpack and lunchbox (Took their hats, backpack and lunchbox) Take our hats and lock the doors Skipping, hopping 2 3 4 Birds are whistling in the tree They are singing, so are we It's the best part of the day Time for us to laugh and play Betty anne bongo: yahoo! We are playing, because we brushed our teeth, washed our face, comb our hair, eat breakfast and got dressed Henry and June: how's that? Offbeats: good June: next, lunchtime, play it, and as a bonus, there are butterflies coming to have lunch with you (Lunchtime song from what a wonderful day plays) June: the sun is high Up in the sky Henry: now it's the middle of the day Henry and June: we'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, you smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time Munch time Nap time too Henry: time to rest for me and you Henry and June: lunch was yummy Filled my tummy Now it's time to take a nap Take our teddy in our laps One and two and three and four Henry: lay our blankets on the floor Henry and June: blanky cuddle, cuddley Dee June: napping time for you and me Henry and June: lunch time Munch time Nap time too Henry: after lunch, what shall we do Henry and June: lunch time Munch time Nap time too June: after lunch, there's lots to do The sun is high Up in the sky Henry: now it's the middle of the day Henry and June: we'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, you smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch, what shall we do Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch, there's lots to do Repunzil: wow Henry and June, that was good, I love eating a healthy lunch with butterflies and bees Henry: that is what we love to hear from you June: well, here we are at the park, and we know what that means? Tommy: the afternoon song Henry: you guessed it, the afternoon song, take it (Afternoon song from what a wonderful day plays) Henry: the sun has slowly begun to set June: but night time hasn't arrived just yet Henry and June: it's the special part of the day Where I can relax or play Henry: (lying on the grass) I can go out to the park Watch the robin and the lark While they're cleaning up their nest With every little time to rest June: (lying on the grass) I can go down to the stream Lay down on the grass and dream Run and hide behind a tree One two three, can you see me? Henry and June: in the afternoon I'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see, so much to do Happy time for me and you June: (standing on the swing) in the playground there's a swing Where I sit and swing and sing Up and up, now look at me I can reach a canopy! Henry: (standing on the carousel) the carousel spins round and round My feet can hardly touch the ground Whizzing down like a winding slide Henry and June: (riding on bikes) take our bicycle for a ride In the afternoon I'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see, so much to do Happy time for me and you It's afternoon.. afternoon It's afternoon.. La la la la..it's Afternoon La la la la..afternoon it's afternoon (Softer) Afternoon.. August: this is great, so beautiful June: good August, look at the clouds (Rain starts) Henry: it's raining, mind that we don't want to get wet June: yep, rain song please, as a bonus, butterflies are going to play with you (Rain song from what a wonderful day plays) Henry and June: afternoon has come Henry: and it's raining outside Henry and June: we'd better run June: let's go home and hide Henry and June: let's sit by the fire, drink some warm tea lovely time for you and me Maybe we'll go to the kitchen and bake Bread, biscuits or even a cake? Perhaps a fruit salad with apples and pears So many yummy things to prepare Henry: it's the afternoon Henry and June: and it's raining some more Let's take our blocks and sit on the floor Let's build a train and drive under the tracks Over the bridge and under and back Maybe we'll read a wonderful book Let's open it up and take a look A book about daring queens and kings And a magical dragon that dances and sings June: it's the afternoon Henry and June: and it's raining again Let's play with our dolls and toy airplanes It's often fun to relax and stay inside Where we can play and run and hide Pa pa da da da.. Tommy: wow, your singing to us while we're in the toy house drinking tea, sharing while eating bread, biscuits, cake, and a pear and a apple, reading a book and build blocks Henry and June: thanks very much Henry: sun is set, but soon, it will be dark June: the evening is here, play it (Evening song from what a wonderful day plays) Henry: the sun has set Evening has come Henry and June: soon it will be dark June: we'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby Henry and June: to sparrows, chicks and ducks Henry: (sitting by the window pane with june) we sit by the window pane Henry and June: look, it's twilight again June: our toy room is a mess Henry and June: puzzles and pieces of chess we put our toys to sleep Now the toy box is neat Bye bye, Pete the dog Bye bye, hop the frog Tomorrow we shall meet June: the sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark Henry: we'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and ducks Henry and June: (washing their hands) time to wash our hands and eat Supper time is such a treat (In the bubble seeing the four offbeats in the bath) Splashing in the bath is so much fun It means the day is almost done Our pyjamas go over our head (Brushes their teeth) we brush our teeth before going to bed We take a look In our favourite book Goodnight to all our friends The sun has set Evening has come Soon it will be dark We'll say goodbye Sing a lullaby To sparrows, chicks and duuu duuu ducks (2x) soon it will be dark Betty anne bongo: that relaxing smoothed sound, made us wash our hands, splash in the bath, brush our teeth and look in that book Henry and June: your right, see us ride on stars, because it's the night time song, this is a candle light song, one, two, three (Night time song from what a wonderful day plays) Henry and June: (riding on stars) the sun has gone, The moon is bright It wishes all of us goodnight All the little stars arise Whispering time to close your eyes Henry: outside the sky is black June: outside the night is dark Henry and June: but we're here safe and snug Henry: our pillows are so comfy June: our blankets are so fluffy Henry and June: and our teddy gets a hug the little birds up in the tree Have gone to bed and so shall we We take with us a little friend Take off our slippers, go to bed June: outside the sky is black Henry: outside the night is dark Henry and June: but we're here safe and snug June: our pillows are so comfy Henry: our blankets are so fluffy Henry and June: and our teddy gets a hug Time to turn off the little light To rest our heads and say goodnight On our dreams we sail away Tomorrow brings a brand new day Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But we're here safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy Our blankets are so fluffy And our teddy gets a hug Our teddy gets a hug (2xx) Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But we're here safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy Our blankets are so fluffy And our teddy gets a hug Betty, tommy, repunzil and august: what a beautiful song Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without Fire Emblem Fates Category:Episodes without Megaman X Category:Episodes without The King Of The Monsters Trivia